Phyllis Summers
Phyllis Summers Abbott (formerly Romalotti, & Newman) is a fictional character on the CBS daytime soap opera The Young and the Restless. Actress History: *﻿Michelle Stafford (11/1994-02/1997 & 07/2000-08/2013) *Sandra Nelson (02/1997-02/1999) *Gina Tognani (08/2014-present) Character History: Background: Phyllis Summers is the oldest daughter of George Summers and Lydia Callahan. Phylis was born June 14, 1974. Phyllis has one younger sister Avery Summers. Phyllis ran away from home as teenager because of problems with her parents. 1990's: In her early twenties, Phyllis got involved with Brian Hamilton. Phyllis became pregnant by him but he wanted nothing to do with the child so Phyllis then conned Daniel "Danny" Romalotti into believing that he was the father. Phyllis drugged Danny in order to get him into bed. Phyllis then altered DNA test to show that Danny was the father of her unborn child. Danny then left his wife Christine Blair and married Phyllis out of obligation. Phyllis then gave birth to son Daniel Romalotti Jr. Danny later left Phyllis and wanting revenge, Phyllis run down Christine and her fiancée Paul Williams, all though both recovered. Danny and Phyllis underwent therapy and had an affair with their psychiatrist, Dr. Timothy "Tim" Reid. Phyllis taped then having sex to blackmail him into telling the courts that Danny and Phyllis should not divorced. Danny and Phyllis divorced anyway and Phyllis briefly got engaged to Tim before getting back together with Danny. The truth about Daniel's paternity lead to the couple's second divorced when Brian came to town and revealed the truth. Following the divorced, Danny took Phyllis to court for custody of Daniel and won. Danny then left town with Daniel. Phyllis would later have relationships with Malcolm Winters and Michael Baldwin before leaving town in 1998. 2000's: Two years later, Phyllis returned to town and soon got involved with John "Jack" Abbott Jr. Phyllis and Jack married and soon wanted to start a family. Phyllis learned that she was unable to have anymore child. Phyllis and Jack then tried to get custody of Jack's son, Kyle Abbott. Phyllis and Jack tried to have a child but Phyllis almost died fertility drugs. Daniel returned to town in 2004, shortly after Phyllis and Jack divorced. Daniel and Phyllis slowly build a strong relationship. Following her divorced, Phyllis started a relationship with Damon Porter much to the dislike of Daniel. The pair split and Phyllis reunited with Jack. In late 2005, Phyllis start an affair with a married Nicholas "Nick" Newman. Nick's marriage to longtime wife Sharon Collins had started to fall apart following the death of their daughter Cassidy "Cassie" Newman. A few months, Phyllis was shock to discover that she was pregnant, she was unsure if Nick or Jack was the father. A DNA test revealed that the child was Nick's child. Nick and Sharon divorced and Nick and Phyllis became engaged. During a snowstorm, Jack and Phyllis became trapped in an elevator and Phyllis went into labour. Jack ended up delivering the baby girl, Summer Ann Newman on December 18, 2006 (later changed to December 18, 1994). Nick and Phyllis married soon after. Nick was later presumed dead in a plane crash and when he was found he had amnesia. Nick still believed that he was married to Sharon and that Cassie was still alive. Nick memory later returned but things were not the same. After witnessed Nick and Sharon share a kiss in Paris, tried to get Bradley "Brad" Carlton to keep Sharon away from Nick. This failed and Nick and Sharon had sex. Nick and Phyllis seperated and Nick and Sharon get together when Sharon was revealed to be pregnant. Sharon was unsure of the the father was though. On the day that Sharon got the DNA test results, Summer was hospitalized due to her peanut allergy. Sharon lied to everyone telling Nick he wasn't father of her child. Nick returned to Phyllis. Sharon later gave birth to her daughter but the baby was switched at birth by Nick's brother Victor "Adam" Newman Jr. A few months later, Phyllis discovered the truth about Faith Newman and she was returned to Nick and Sharon. When Faith was returned to Nick and Sharon, it brought them closer together and Nick and Phyllis. 2010's: Phyllis started dating Jack again but Phyllis and Nick soon got back together. Phyllis became pregnant again and she and Nick got engaged. However, Phyllis lost the baby but the couple still married a few months later. Nick and Phyllis's new marriage soon became strained the the truth about what Phyllis had done to Paul and Christine all these years ago. Phyllis's former therapist, Tim came to town, blackmailing Phyllis. When Tim dropped dead in Phyllis's apartment, she moved the body and then turned to Ronan Malloy for help. Her marriage to Nick ended when Phyllis slept with Ronan, also straining Phyllis's relationship with a now teenaged Summer. Phyllis eventually regained a close relationship with her daughter and got back together with Jack. In 2013, Summer started to fall for Jack's son Kyle. Nick was forced to reveal that he had lied and claimed paternity over Summer, despite the original paternity test taken years ago being corrupted. He takes a second test, which still proves that he is the father. However, Sharon now wants Nick back, and tampers with the test results, allowing everyone to believe Jack is now the father of Summer. Phyllis ultimately hears Sharon confessing to this at Cassie's grave, resulting in an altercation between the two and ending with Phyllis falling down a flight of stairs. At the hospital, Phyllis briefly awakes with Jack at her side, and he proposes, but Phyllis is unresponsive. She then has a panic attack at the sight of Sharon in the window of the door. This causes her to relapse into a coma and is diagnosed with a bruise on her brain. This causes Daniel to request that she be moved to an experimental facility off the coast of where he resides, in Georgia. This is much to the dismay of Jack, Summer, and, Avery, as they do not want her to be so far away. After much convincing the group decides to try everything possible to help Phyllis, and agree to send her to Georgia. Before leaving for Georgia, Jack is seen placing a ring on an unresponsive, comatose Phyllis to make their engagement official. After a year in a coma, former father-in-law Victor Newman Sr. goes to Georgia and gathers information about a risky form of medication that may be able to wake up patients who are in comas. The doctor later tells him that in order for the medication to be used, he would need the approval and signature of an immediate family member. Triggered by Victor's visit, Phyllis begins to example small responses of movement. After Victor secretly gets Summer to forge her signature on the required documents, Phyllis' doctor begins to administer the drug, and she emerges from her coma. Escaping the clinic, she hitchhikes her way back to Genoa City and crashes the wedding of Nick and Sharon. Phyllis is soon reveals the truth about Summer's paternity to everyone. Phyllis is shocked to learn of all the changed in the past year, Summer is now married a boy named Austin Travers . Phyllis then discovers that Jack was dating a woman named Kelly Russell. Phyllis get Jack to propose to her and break up with Kelly without him revealing that she knows that Jack was dating Kelly. Summers, Phyllis